


Jack's Abysmal Loneliness

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hallucinations, Insomnia, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Tyler Durden isn't real.The narrator knows that. But if the alpha is real enough for his tired brain, it's good enough.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Jack's Abysmal Loneliness

The gun is in his mouth. It tastes like sweat.

Whose? Fuck if he knows.

"What do you know about Tyler Durden?"

He blinks and drools on the barrel, and tries to speak. It doesn't really work out.

And what does he know about Tyler Durden?

He's an omega. Was an omega whose condo, basically fucking nest was blown up.

Tyler was an alpha he met on a plane ride home from another goddamned car accident.

He needed a place to stay. Tyler knew as soon as he called, even after he beat around the bush.

The alpha took him to a shitty house with no neighbors for a little more than a mile.

Fucked him the first night he stayed there.

He forgot to go to his support groups. Since Marla was there, he couldn't get any closure from it even if he wanted to.

He doesn't know when he stopped sleeping.

He got into a fist fight with Tyler in the parking lot of a bar. Some guys came over one night to spectate, and it spiraled from there.

Fight Club was born, Tyler the Alpha soaking the air with power. Tyler didn't lose unless he wanted to.

Tyler gave him a chemical burn on the back of his hand, taught him to make soap, fucked Marla in the same bed used to fuck him while he brushed his teeth.

Not long after the Space Monkeys showed up, Tyler was gone. Tyler was gone and the omega was pregnant.

A cop shot Bob.

Project Mayhem was out of his hands, and he caught flight after flight trying to catch Tyler.

A cashier with a neck brace, though bewildered, revealed that the omega was Tyler Durden.

How could that be? He couldn't have fucked Marla.

However, one of the Space Monkeys fessed up to doing her. They were all alphas anyway.

Any one of them could have been the father, and Jesus Christ, he wouldn't ever remember, would he?

He rubs at the ever-darkening circles under his eyes, bringing himself back to the situation at hand. He guesses insomnia can't be all that great for the baby.

"I am Tyler Durden," he says quietly.

Tyler turns and grins at him. "I wouldn't go that far. You want to be." The alpha approaches the omega and sits down in front of him.

That's true for the most part. Tyler is built and beautiful where he is scrawny and pregnant.

Of course Tyler knows about the pregnancy; anything he knows, the alpha knows. "I'm sorry it couldn't have been mine," says Tyler.

He sighs and shakes his head dismissively.

"I don't need to be special, Tyler Durden," the omega says, leaning towards the alpha as a flower leans into the sun.

He is Jack's abysmal loneliness.

"I just need you."

The alpha preens at that. "I'm glad to hear that, but you're raising a kid by yourself."

"I just want your company."

"What about Marla?"

"Fuck Marla! She wasn't even real," he seethes.

Tyler knows what he means. Marla wasn't ever there for him. She was there for the Space Monkeys.

He remembers absently that the timer is about to go off.

He wheels forward in his office chair, a little unsteady with his growing belly. He's been in too many fights too recently.

Tyler cups his face. His hand is warm.

If his mind is that tired, that Tyler is real enough for him, then that's good enough.

"I'm going to pretend it's yours," he says.

"I'll be there with you for it," Tyler promises.

When the buildings topple, Tyler grabs his hand and holds it as they watch the beginning of the era they helped create.


End file.
